ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote Portal Access Band
The Remote Portal Access Band Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.18). Donatello says: "The trackers you have in their Remote Portal Access Bands -- I will never get tired of how cool that is -- it says they're all currently at the same frequency?" are gauntlets directly linked to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and allow for remotely accessed jumps to parallel dimensions or in other words, multi-point, multidimensional remote access. Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.18). Egon Spengler says: "The gauntlets provide a direct link to our own transdimensional portal -- allowing remotely accessed jumps." Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.1). Donatello says: "I mean multi-point, multidimensional remote access?" History In the three weeks after Donatello was kidnapped by The Collectors, Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler invented a device that could access their Interspatial Teleportation Unit when they were away it and even in another dimension. They also built in a communications system but it wasn't instant and it required a great amount of power. Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.20). Egon Spengler says: "We can communicate, but it's not instantaneous, and it takes a great deal of power." The access bands, like the teleportation unit, also had the side-effect of attracting ghosts when a portal was opened. Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.2). Egon Spengler says: "Our modifications have the unintended side-effect of churning up the psychokinetic energy that is plentiful between dimensions. Opening a breach often pulls ghosts out of the woodwork." In order to buy time for Donatello and Egon to construct something to permanently trap the Collectors, the other Ghostbusters paired up with the other Turtles and went on three different paths, randomly jumping through dimensions. Since the Collectors worked together as a single hive mind, the strategy would further slow them down in their pursuit. By the time Egon's simulation predicting how much time they had, Peter's band was at 91%, Ray's at 94%, and Winston's at 92%. After the three pairs made multiple dimensional jumps, they had to hold off and wait for the access bands to recharge before they could continue. However, trouble in different forms found them. Punk, one of four brothers and an anthropomorphic frog, thought Winston and Leonardo would be easy marks and stole the former's access band with his long tongue. They chased after him and encountered his brothers. The Frogs were easily beaten in hand-to-hand combat. Punk tried to apologize and offered the access band back for his brother Metal's cybernetic arm back. Winston angrily snatched the access band back. Before he could open a breech, the Collectors arrived. Tang Shen could sense her sons, now the Turtles, and directed the access bands to open portals to her in the Garden Dimension. Egon and Donatello happened to be finished with their prototypes and were ready to contact the others. Donatello checked on the access bands' trackers and realized their were all currently at the same frequency. Fearing they were captured by the Collectors, Donatello crossed over to save them but found them safe and sound. Once it was time to leave, Peter used his access band to open a portal back to the Firehouse. During the Connla incident, Kylie had a precognitive dream about the entity unleashing his army on the world. She shared the details of the dream with the others. Egon began to prepare in advance for the battle and armed himself with one of the access bands. As they tried to trap Connla, he sent his army to destroy the Ghostbusters and free him. Egon used the access band and teleported away. He went to recruit reinforcements then returned to Liberty Island. Six portals appeared and Proton Streams shot out. The rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters, the Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R, the Extreme Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E, the Ghostbusters of 50-S, the Ghostbusters of 80-C, and Mike the Golem of Dimension 68-V emerged and helped trap all of the ghosts. Ron and Holtzmann lifted one of the bands and used it to expedite the completion of their own teleportation unit. They couldn't replicate a fully autonomous trans-dimensional portal so as a first step, the unit was essentially a larger version of the Remote Portal Access Band and piggybacked off the first teleportation unit. Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.17). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I mean big talk aside, we couldn't quite duplicate an autonomous trans-dimensional portal, so we built a larger scale remote-access as a first step. This thing is still piggybacking off Stantzy's original." Ray and Egon went over the functions of the Remote Portal Access Band with the Ghostbusters of the other dimensions before they set out to find the ghosts missing from the Containment Unit. As Egon explained the button that dialed a random frequency, he was interrupted by screams over the Warehouse radio and asked someone to turn down the volume. After the field teams were shuffled around, Peter used his access band to send a message back to the prime dimension informing the team there of what happened. After only Ron returned to the prime dimension, Kevin Tanaka noticed something alarming on the panel. Mike the Golem took a look and confirmed something was wrong. All of the portal bands' tracking devices were reading like they were in the same dimensional location. He wondered how all these glitches were even happening. Trivia *The Remote Portal Access Band resembles the Inter-Dimensional Interceptor, in concept, from Dan Aykroyd's Ghost Smashers script. The Interceptor was a device that allowed the Ghost Smashers to go back and forth between dimensions. Aykroyd, Dan (2016). Empire Magazine, p. 68. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Dan Aykroyd writes: "One of the concepts I had was for the Ghostbusters to have an inter-dimensional interceptor, so they could go back and forth between dimensions. I have that idea in a working draft, and maybe it'll get made. We'll see..." *Like the Remote Portal Access Bands, the Trap-Gate also has randomization circuits that can generate a doorway to a random dimension.Egon Spengler (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.4). Egon Spengler says: "Also, these circuits only generate a doorway to a random dimension. I find that's a handy feature - I even included it in the Trapgates." See Also *Interspatial Teleportation Unit *Remote Access Teleportation Unit Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #7 References Gallery RemotePortalAccessBand01.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 RemotePortalAccessBand02.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 RemotePortalAccessBand03.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 PeterVenkmanIDW69.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 RemotePortalAccessBand04.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RemotePortalAccessBand05.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RayStantzIDW48.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 RemotePortalAccessBand06.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 RemotePortalAccessBand07.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 RemotePortalAccessBand08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RemotePortalAccessBand09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 RemotePortalAccessBand11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 RemotePortalAccessBand12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment